Gold and Silver
by ThrashingWhiplash
Summary: A unicorn's failed suicide attempt turns into a same-gender relationship. Will he be able to put up with the disdain and hatred that comes with it? Rated T for language and violence.  Please read the update!
1. Chapter 1

[[I know I said I would start this fanfic next week, but, for one thing, I'm also starting 9th grade and I have a Boy Scout Order of the Arrow-thing that weekend. I wouldn't have time to post it then. So, here it is, chapter one of "Gold and Silver". Enjoy.]]

Chapter One

"Biology stuff…check. Math textbook…check. History notebook…check. Okay I have everything. Awesome." Gold Dust slammed his locker shut as he got ready to leave Ponyville High School.

"Hey, Gold Rust!" a familiar voice sneered behind him. His blood froze as he turned around.

"W-what do you w-want, Coal Miner?" he stuttered.

"Still have no date for the senior prom this Friday, eh?" Coal Miner mocked. His body was black while his mane was dark grey. His cutie mark was a pick-axe.

"Well, n-no. But that's still f-four days away."

"Four days you'll spend crying to your mommy!" One of Miner's lackeys, Buzz Saw, shot back. His body was a light-grey and his mane was blood-red. His cutie mark was a circular saw blade.

"N-no, I still have time…" Gold Dust started to protest.

"Like you're going to pick up chicks." Sneered his second follower, Goalpost. His body was brown and his mane was white. His cutie mark was, not surprisingly, a football.

"Um, well…"

"Face, it guys. He ain't man enough to get a chick. Hell, he ain't man enough to pick up dudes!" all three burst out laughing.

Gold Dust felt himself starting to tear up.

"Aw, did we hurt your feelings, ya little foal?" snickered Buzz Saw.

"Um…"

"Let's go guys. We can't waste our time with this douche bag." As they were walking away, Goalpost fired one last comment; "See you at the prom, dickweed!"

Gold Dust put his head inside his locker and started to cry.

"Maybe they're right…" It was now nightfall in Ponyville. Gold Dust lay in his bed, surrounded by Playpony magazines and empty energy drink cans. "Maybe I can't pick up chicks…or dudes."

He started thinking about all the shit life had given him; His lost father, his uncaring mother, his inability to think straight, and, finally…he looked up at the cone that was planted on his forehead.

"I'm a damn male unicorn. I've never seen another male unicorn, save for Prince Blueblood!" he slumped down onto the shag rug.

"I'm a waste of brain capacity. Other pony souls could use my life better than I could!" he started bawling again.

"I can't live here anymore. No one likes me. I can't make friends…" he opened the window and gazed at the moon with tearful and red eyes.

"There's no other way out. Except…" he looked straight down at the ground, four stories below him. An idea sparked in his brain. Using his entire bodily strength he pushed himself out of the window and started freefalling.

He always imagined suicide-jumping as quick, but, in reality, it seemed like an eternity as his life flashed before his eyes: His father leaving his mother with no income source, his mother neglecting him all day, his only "friends" beating him up in elementary school, grade after mediocre grade, and the scene from that afternoon.

Right before his body met the pavement, he heard a "Whoa!" and a rush of hooves. Then, his chest impacted into the asphalt and the world around him went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The first thing Gold Dust felt was pain.

Not excruciating pain, but broken-something. It wasn't as intense as he thought it would be. "Wait…I can feel pain? I'm not dead?" he thought through his hazy sub-consciousness. Then, he became aware of other things; his comfort, the sounds of talking and beeping, the smell of chemicals, a male unicorn standing over him…

A male unicorn? All of his senses suddenly came back at once; He was in the Ponyville General hospital. He was hooked up to a heart monitor and a blood-pressure machine. A nurse was in the corner of his room, looking over sheets attached to a clipboard. Then, he looked up at the other male unicorn.

"Who…?" his throat was raspy. The unicorn snapped his head back around to look at him square in the eyes. It kind of creeped Gold out. "Oh, thank God, you're alive…" the unicorn sighed. "Nurse!" he hollered at the pony in the corner. She instantly got up and hurried over to Gold's bedside.

"Oh, good, he's awake." The nurse sighed. "You know, you're lucky to be alive. A four-story fall? That would cripple or kill any other pony. You? Just two loose teeth and a cracked hoof. I would've expected your cutie mark to fall off for crying out loud!" she pointed at the gold bar that decorated his yellowish flank. "Oh…" was all he could say.

"Now, just rest up. You've been out-cold for the past twelve hours. You should be out of here in no time." she trotted out of the room. The other unicorn watched her go. His body was grey while his mane was white. His cutie mark was five stars, arranged in a plus sign. Then, he looked back to Gold Dust. His smile had vanished

"Why'd you jump?" was the first thing he said. "Um, well...I am extremely depressed and unloved." He answered. "Aren't we all, in some way. You're lucky I'm a unicorn, too, or else I couldn't have slowed down your fall with my magic."

"Why the hell did you do that?" Gold Dust gritted his teeth. The other unicorn was taken aback. "Don't you have SOME will to live left?" he questioned. "Nope. I have no friends. No chick wants me…" Gold started.

"No CHICK, wants you, eh? Have you ever thought about…you know, switching sides?" Gold Dust sat up and the dull pain made him wince. "No. Not ever. It's always pony and stallion. That's how it's always been in Ponyville High. Gay couples… "

"Gay couples are ruthlessly beat up and humiliated there, I know. I go there, too. I'm a senior." The unicorn sighed and pawed at the ceramic tiles planted on the floor. "Then how come I've never seen you before? Gold Dust asked. "I tend to stay in the shadows. All my classes are honors, anyways."

"Really? What's your name? Mine's Gold Dust."

"Silver Star" he replied.

"You're a male unicorn, too?"

"Yep. I've gotten beaten up for it before. That, and my…my 'side'." he turned away.

"Wait…you're gay?"

"Yep. I've never had a relationship, though. Everypony else is either straight or already in a gay relationship.

"You know…I think I actually kind of like you…" Gold Dust couldn't believe he had said that.

"Funny, because…I feel the same way about you…" Silver Star glanced down at the floor, but then went over to Gold's face and kissed him on the cheek. He was shocked at first. "Why did you…why…" then, a warm feeling set in. "I…kind of liked that…"

"Most ponies are insecure when it comes to a kiss from the same gender."

"No, I don't feel insecure…your warm lips felt…right…" then, sudden realization struck him like a thunderbolt; he liked being gay. It felt amazing to go against society and to be his own pony. He pulled Silver Star's surprised face up to his, and returned the favor, but square on the lips this time. Silver was wide-eyed for the first few seconds, but then closed them to enjoy the delicious embrace.

After a minute, they broke it up. "That felt awesome… "Gold Dust smiled.

"That was pretty good…you know, maybe we should…become a couple?" Silver braced for ridicule.

"I love the idea. However, we should get to know each other a bit more after I get out of this joint." Then, his face brightened. "Say, how about you and I go to the senior prom together?"

"Well, after we get to know each other, of course. I love the idea." Just then, the nurse came back into the room. "You're free to go, Gold Dust."

"Alright." He hopped out of the hospital bed, and put his arm around Silver Star. "What to go to my place? I have Call of Cutie: Modern Warmare."

"Oh, hell yeah. I love Call of Cutie!" they walked out of the hospital towards Gold's apartment holding each other's hoof.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gold Dust looked at himself in his mirror. It was Friday, the day of the Ponyville High prom. His black, mid-length mane was curled upward at the bottom and smelled of fruit. His teeth were sparkling white. He had gone tuxedo shopping with Silver Star two days ago at Rarity's fashion shop. A rainbow-colored flower was above his shirt pocket. It represented his gay pride.

"Although…" Gold Dust thought, "Did I rush things? I met Silver four days ago in the hospital, gave him one kiss, and, four days later, I'm in a relationship with him and taking him to the prom? I don't know…" Just then, his doorbell rang. He trotted on over and opened it. Silver Star stood there, also with a tux and a rainbow-colored flower on. They nuzzled for a few seconds, before Gold Dust brought his head away and asked him, "Silver, do you think I rushed things? I mean, we've only known each other for a short time, and I'm taking you to the prom?"

"It's alright. I'm happy you were so eager to try something new, relationship-wise." He brought his hoof up and raised Gold's head with it. "Now, come on. We have a dance we need to get to." Out the apartment building they went, towards the direction of Ponyville High.

The prom was located in the gymnasium. When they got there, about 200 other ponies had already arrived, as well. It was your average pony prom, with DJ P0N-3 blasting some beats, decorations all around, and as many cupcakes as you could eat. "So, this is the senior prom…" Gold Dust gazed around in amazement. "Damn…"

A sharp pain erupted from his shoulder. When he turned, there were Coal Miner, Buzz Saw, and Goalpost, along with a few females. Gold Dust recognized one of them as one who had falsely claimed he had tried to rape her back in his junior year. That earned him a beating from Coal Miner and his friends. "Oh, um, hello…" he tried.

"Yeah, yeah, hello to you, too, you bastard. So, where's your 'date'? Oh, right you don't have one!" he started laughing. His lackeys followed suit.

"Yes, yes I do, in fact." He put his arm around his prom date. "This is Silver Star."

They all gaped for a few seconds before Buzz burst out laughing. "Oh, that's a good one! Hah!" he started tearing up. "You? A date? With a stallion? A nerdy one? HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"There was a joke? I'm sorry, because I thought I just mentioned that Silver Star here is my prom date." He brought his lips together with Silver's.

Look at those jaws drop. They stayed that way for a few seconds before Miner's snapped back up. "You're a dirty son of a bitch, Rust. We don't need any homos in the Prom."

"So, I'm the dirty son of a bitch here? Even though your 'girlfriend' there is a lying whore who accused me of trying to rape her?" Gold almost spat with anger. The 'whore' started to tear up. A crowd had gathered.

"That's it! You're going down, you fucker!" he reared up and charged towards Gold. He simply stepped to the side, and Miner smashed his skull into the wall behind him. Howling in pain, he wobbled straight into a potted plant and took it down with him. The audience burst out laughing while he struggled to get up. "Shut up! All of you! You're all garbage!" he shouted. They just continued laughing. He quickly made a break for the door, but not before turning to Gold and saying "I'll remember this, asshole!"

He barged out the doors. Goalpost and Buzz Saw were half-scared and half-shocked. "Wow…that was…so unlike him…" Goalpost mumbled. "I know…" Buzz Saw looked at Gold Dust. "Damn, how did you do that? Miner is a tough stallion."

"Oh, it's all in finding weak points." He smiled as he glanced at Miner's girlfriend, now being led off to the bathroom crying by two other ponies.

"That's awesome." Goalpost smiled. "My respect for you has grown."

"Same." Buzz Saw said.

"That's…that's pretty cool." Just then, a slow song started playing. Silver looked at Gold straight in the eyes. They both nodded and trotted over to the dance floor. Silver's hooves went around Gold's neck while Gold placed his across Silver's back. The slow movements of the dancing were easy, and they were doing it like pros in no time. Gold looked around, and noticed that other pairs of ponies didn't seem to care about the gay couple. He remembered, at the junior prom, the other guests wouldn't go anywhere near the same-gender couples. Now, no one seemed to care. It felt so serene to Gold.

"I love you, Starry." He whispered lovingly.

"I love you too, Dusty." They brought their lips together in another embrace as the song finished. Coincidentally, a shower of balloons happened as soon as they kissed. They could have never felt happier.

[[I know someone's going to ask this, so I'll say it now; NO, IT'S NOT OVER. I plan to have at least two more chapters.]]


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"That was an awesome prom." Gold Dust's hooves made a clop sound as they hit the sidewalk. "I know. I still can't believe you made Coal Miner embarrassed and caused him to run out of the gym." Silver Star kicked a soda can out of his way.

It was about 11:00 at night. The prom was over, and Gold and Silver felt like they were dreaming. The night had been the best they'd ever had…or so it seemed.

"Say, Gold, I've got to ask you something…" Silver started.

"What?"

"Why is your voice kinda high? Also, you kind of have the body of a pony, not a stallion. No offense, I mean." His eyes grew wide in fear that he made him upset.

Somewhere, deep inside Gold, a feeling of darkness swept through him. "Um…I was born that way…also, none taken…"

"Good. I was just curious." They both laughed and continued on to Gold's apartment. However, they wouldn't make it…

"Hey…did you hear something?" Silver asked. They were a few blocks from Gold's apartment. He glanced back and saw nothing but blackness. "No. Why?"

"I could've sworn I heard-"then, a pair of hooves came out of the alleyway and grabbed Silver roughly. "AUGH!" he yelped as they dragged him into the darkness of the alleyway. Gold stood petrified until another set grabbed him as well. He was thrown into the alleyway. He landed hard onto the pavement, next to a gasping Silver Star. The wind was knocked out of him.

"Wha-?" he recoiled as a flashlight beam hit his face. He saw the faces of Coal Miner and one of his other lackeys, Rock Steady. "So, you think you could get away with humiliating me in front of the entire fucking school, didn't you? Well, now you and your fucking lover will pay." The flashlight turned off. For a few seconds, all Gold could feel was his body going rigid.

Then, a hoof came out of the darkness and was smashed against his face. He heard, rather than felt, his nose break. Blood started to pour out from it. Silver Star didn't fair much better, with a sharp kick to the ribs.

The beating only escalated from there; hooves against faces, heads against stomachs, blood flying everywhere. A well-placed hoof shattered Dust's collarbone. He screamed. Then, he felt himself start to seep into a black nothingness. Right before he passed out, he heard what sounded like other stallions rushing towards him. Then, he was out.

"Ugh!" Silver winced as another set of hind legs was planted against his chest. His tasted a lot of blood and had trouble breathing. "I…can't survive much longer…" he thought. Then he heard a clatter of hooves and shouting. The beating abruptly stopped. He heard a struggle take place; then, more beating, only, this time, not on him. The flashlight fell next to him. Flinching in pain, he slowly grabbed it, and flicked it in the direction of the brawl.

The beam instantly lit up the scene; Rock Steady and Coal Miner were lying in a heap on the ground. Standing over them were Buzz Saw and Goalpost. "H-how…?" he stammered.

Buzz Saw looked at him. "Don't worry. Help is on the way."

Spitting out blood, Silver Star lifted his head. "H-how…?" he repeated.

Goalpost explained. "Since we knew about Coal Miner's past for vengeance, we followed you a block behind. As soon as we saw you vanish into the alleyway, we called for an ambulance. We rushed on over as soon as we could. Although…" he glanced at Gold Dust. "…We might not have been fast enough…"

Gritting his teeth, Silver turned to an unconscious Gold Dust. He was shocked at how much worse his partner was. Dust's face was a bloodied mess; his collarbone jutted out and his breathing was extremely shallow. "No…" he whispered. Then: "NOOOO!" Through the pain he crawled over to Gold. He placed his ear on his chest; his heartbeat was slowing down. "NONONONONONOOO!" he started weeping. "The paramedics are on their way. There's nothing we can do for him. Now, just lay down." Goalpost encouraged.

Silver wouldn't. He remained with his head on Gold's chest, silently crying to himself. Gold wasn't aware of this, since he was drifting back to a time not that long ago, when everything changed…

"_Augh!" he winced as Buzz Saw's hoof impacted into his skull."Maybe THIS will teach you not to fuck around with my girlfriend!" Coal Miner spat. Gold Dust leaned up against the side of the concrete wall of the outside of the high school. "She says I tried to rape her? It's all lies!"_

_ "Like we'd listen to you!" Goalpost head butted his stomach. He slouched over, moaning._

_ "Stop guys." Coal Miner looked back over at Dust's wheezing figure. "So, to make sure you never do this again…" Miner flipped open a switchblade. "We'll just get rid of what you need to do it!" the blade sliced into him. He had never felt such explosive pain until where it was used; he couldn't take it any longer; he was out cold in seconds._

Gold's mind replayed the scene over and over. He was rapidly losing his ties to the earthly world. Then, an image; an image of Silver Star and himself kissing under a shower of balloons. One word suddenly echoed throughout his mind:

No.

"NOOO!" he had come so far since his loss. He had a boyfriend and was now respected by some ponies. He fought against the oncoming wave of nothingness. Then, gradually, he became more aware of his surroundings.

The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was a paramedic. "Atyughoiu…" he mumbled incoherently. The paramedic turned to his companions. "He's awake. Good. Load him on to the stretcher." Two other medics came over with it, and loaded him on to it carefully; an oxygen mask was applied over his mouth. As they loaded him into the ambulance, next to Silver Star, he caught one last glimpse of the area; Coal Miner and Rock steady being loaded into a police car, while Buzz Saw and Goalpost stood, looking on solemnly. Then, he was loaded into the back of the ambulance. Anesthesia was pumped into his system, and he was out again in seconds.

[[If part of this seems similar to Rocky Road, that's because it was a direct inspiration for this. Also, I've never been unconscious, nor injured, so I don't know if this is entirely accurate.]]


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The first thing Silver Star saw when he opened his eyes again was the town's resident librarian, Twilight Sparkle.

Well, more like three of her.

He rubbed his eyes, and the three unicorns morphed into one. "Where am I…?" he mumbled. He tried to move, but a sharp pain made him wince. It was then he realized not only that he was hurt, but that his breathing was a bit labored.

"You're in the hospital. Don't you remember last night?" she responded. Then, it all came back to him; the walk home, the shoving into the alleyway, the beating, and-

"What about Gold Dust…? Is he…gone?" he started to hyperventilate.

"Calm down. He's not dead, but he did slip into a coma on the way here. We don't know how long he'll be out for."

"We…?" he didn't remember Twilight being on Ponyville General's staff. But, then again, he took quite a pummeling yesterday.

"Yes. I'm training to be a nurse. Princess Celestia recommended that I should, just in case something like Rocky Road's case ever happens again."Silver Star remembered Rocky Road's story; it was ten years ago he nearly died and came back a changed stallion. He was now living with his partner Caramel, in a house in Canterlot. They had adopted a filly and named her Caramel Road.

"Oh…" by now, he could see that he was indeed in the hospital, hooked up to a heart monitor and other equipment. Ironically, the room he first met Gold Dust in was adjacent to the one he was in now.

"Now, about your injuries; you had a collapsed lung, quite a few bruises, and a few broken teeth. But they fixed you up ASAP, and you'll be fine after a few days here." She turned back to a stack of books placed on a stool. "Can I…can I see Gold?" he asked.

"Not right now. You need your rest. You'll see him after you're out of here. I can't guarantee he'll be awake by then." She proceeded to open up a book entitled "Medicine and Herb Remedies". Silver sighed and leaned back in his bed. There was nothing he could do now but wait.

And wait he did; as mentioned, he was out of the hospital in a few days. However, as soon as he took a day or two to rest at his own house (with a tub of ice cream and daytime soap operas), he returned to Ponyville General asked to see Gold Dust. The receptionist allowed him. Quietly, he wandered over to Room 406, where his partner was.

Gold Dust looked like a wreck; his collarbone was bandaged up to the point of no movement at all, his face was covered in cuts, and he was indeed in a coma. Ironically, Twilight Sparkle was also there, tending to him.

Oh, hi Silver Star." She stepped aside to let him pass. Shakily, he walked over to Gold.

"Dusty…" was all he could say for a minute. "Dusty…if you make it through this…I promise, I'll stay with you forever. We'll be happy as can be. Just please…do this for me…" he kissed Gold straight on the lips and turned aside. However, a flicker of movement brought his attention back to the unicorn. Then, slowly, his eyes opened. Silver watched in amazement as Gold slowly opened them up all the way and tilted his head in the direction of the astonished stallion.

"Hello, Silver…fancy m-meeting you here…" he smiled through his dazed state.

"Oh…Oh, thank God!" he nearly danced around the room with glee. "You're alive! Oh, sweet Celestia!"

"Yeah…I'm pretty shocked, too, after the hell I went through…" he turned his head so it faced the ceiling. "By the way…there's something I need to tell you. I was going to, later, but…"

"What is it?" Silver moved closer so he could hear.

"I...I…I had my manhood removed forcibly from me by the same pony who nearly killed me; Coal Miner." He closed his eyes and sighed.

"He…he lopped them off?" Silver covered his mouth with his hoof. "That's…that's a heavy topic…" then he put his hoof down. "It's okay though; we don't need sex to be happy."

"You have that right."

"However…I also wanted to ask you something…" Silver pawed at the ground nervously.

"What is it?" Gold's eyelids fluttered open.

"Well, I wanted to wait a few more months before I did this, but the fight made me realize how soon life could be taken away…" Twilight had moved a bit closer so she could hear.

"Yes. Life isn't a game; I've learned this twice now. It can end whether you're happy or depressed." Gold Dust sat straight up as he was speaking.

"Exactly my thoughts. So, Gold Dust…" he reached around and pulled a small black box out from his bag. "Will you…"

It was nighttime and Twilight Sparkle felt a warm fuzzy feeling she hadn't experienced in ten years. Using her magic, she picked up her quill pen and started writing her daily letter; she didn't want to use Spike for this one:

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_ Today, I learned that from sadness can come happiness and vice versa, even in the most dire of circumstances. This is the case of Gold Dust._

_ Abandoned by his father, ignored by his mother, looked down upon by his peers, Gold Dust thought the world hated him. So, he risked his life attempting by jumping out of a window. However, he was rescued by a fellow unicorn, Silver Star. Together, they developed a bond that turned into a relationship. But Gold's luck would soon change, as his prom night with Silver turned into a near-death experience. After being mauled by two ponies called Coal Miner and Rock Steady (they are awaiting trial for assault and attempted murder as I write this), he slipped into a coma. A kiss from his dearly beloved partner brought him back._

_With that, dearest Celestia, I extend a hearty invitation to the wedding of the said Gold Dust and Silver Star to be held on the 27__th__ of this month, starting at 1:00 in the afternoon. Everypony will be glad if you attended._

_Your faithful student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

[[Wow. That's all I have to say. I swear, I'll look back at this in a year when I'm a famous MLP fanfiction writer (yeah, right) and go "How did I do that in only my third fanfic?". I feel great about this one, better than A Trip to Ponyville.

And now, customarily, I'll give shout-outs to all who reviewed:

Devil's Flamethrower

Lavasharks (He has some great MLP fanfics. Check 'em out.)

DarkenedGhost (He has great clopfics.)

ShadeandthePonies

Thank you all, and to make up for the shortness of this fanfic, I'll be doing a 10-15 chapter one next. The title I'm using right now is Saving Private Macintosh. No, I won't use the plot from the movie; it's just a title, not even a confirmed one. I need some help with it, though; if someone could message me good, ponified names of Great Britain and The Soviet Union, I'll be grateful.

Thanks for reading!

~DD~]]


	6. Sequel Update!

Hello guys. DamageDodge here. Or, rather, now ThrashingWhiplash. Yes, I changed my username. I'll keep my "~DD~" for identification purposes, though.

Lavasharks advised me to write a short update that there's now a sequel to Gold and Silver. It's on my page or, if you're too lazy, here's the URL: .net/s/7655373/1/Gold_and_Silver_The_Saga_Continues

Thanks! :)

~DD~


End file.
